


First times

by Pokemonmasterchampionpink



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alien Biology, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Past Lives, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23728750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokemonmasterchampionpink/pseuds/Pokemonmasterchampionpink
Summary: Cannon divergence but as close to the show as Possible. Entrapta’s  intellect comes from the memories of past lives.Work in progress
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Entrapta/Horde Prime (She-Ra), Kyle/Rogelio (She-Ra)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 129





	1. Prologue

To remember ones own birth was strange but she could remember far more then that. She remembered past lives. That in itself however was not the oddest thing about her “memories” if they could be called that even. Because she also had knowledge of events that had yet come to past. 

These were all things her mind could handle even at the age of her birth. It took 3 months for her to process all of this. In which time she acclimated as well as would be expect as a fully sentient being in an infants body. 

It took her days to figure out if she just screamed instead of trying to speak she would be fed faster. At first it was a horrific thought to breast feed but as hunger gave out she found it was satisfying to her tiny body. 

She was not however surprised by her extreme affection for her parents as she had always remembered the love she felt in past lives. 

Her mother was a beauty. Unique hair that shaped a heart shaped face. Her hands were cream white with long slender fingers that played with her child’s abundant equally stunning hair often. But it was her singing that was the most vibrant in memory. 

Remembering her father was harder. For she had just one memory of him, the one of her birth. 

From what she couldn’t remember, her first memory of pink eyes meeting hers. Of golden hands taking her up. And of a soothing voice. 

“My princess.” It spoke. “ My daughter Entrapta.”

———————————————————————————

She knew they would die. She was just not prepared for how soon. 

Never again did she see her father and she only had a year with her mother. 

A year of ignorance and bliss. She remembered vividly the day of her mother’s death. 

“ I will not be relegated to safety because of my status queen Angella.” The word queen was filled with as much contempt as was possible. 

Entrapta watched from the arms of her nurse maid as her mother’s hair swirled and hissed mercilessly. 

“Meda, please you are a mother, ruler of your own domain, and my dearest friend, we can send someone else.” Angella’s wings fluttered behind her then shrank back. 

Her friend gave her a cold look. “My soldiers are gone, my people have fled, the king, my husband is dead. There is no one else.” 

The room fell silent. If Entrapta had know it was the last time she was to see her mother she would have tried harder to speak to her. 

Instead she merely gurgled to voice her displeasure at the plan. Hearing her child Meda glided toward her, taking her from her servant and cradling her close. 

“Fear not my sweet little slither, I will make a better world for you.” It was the last thing she said to her daughter before she lost her life. Leaving Entrapta completely alone. 

———————————————————————————

It was a cold day during the next winter when Entrapta first mastered speech. Her first words were met with enthusiasm and praise not to mention surprise at her age. All the staff of the castle agreed, she had inherited her fathers intellect as well as her mother beauty. That she would be a ruler to re unite the kingdom. 

But when she began to slowly speak full sentences but not a month later the looks turned fearful. Words she had not yet heard were now whispered. Unnatural, abomination, demon. 

She tried to act her age, but years of wisdom yearned to be free. She couldn’t stand being reliant on others. She taught herself to walk much to soon. And at the tender age of 4 tiny hands picked up tools to begin to improve her new world. 

It wasn’t long until nearly everyone had left the castle. Not that it mattered to her, she had work to do. 

She remembered worlds other then this, that there were other worlds then this. She remembered so much. Too much. 

Memories would become mingled, always linked by feelings. She would remember the sense of accomplishment when she had completed creating something but the process to make it was mixed with and equally powerful creation. This made the process of repeating it difficult to say the least. 

One doesn’t want to mix the processing of coffee with the creation of hand soap. 

But she had time and if she recorded her methods it would be easier to make sense of the mess of her brain. 

So that’s what she did for years Entrapta recreated things from memories of her past lives. Simple things, to make life easier, and complex things, just because she could. 

Her memories of the things that had not yet come to pass were ever present in her mind each day she tried to decipher them but like everything else she had no timeline in her head. And she couldn’t see endlessly, just snap shots. And even then they seemed to end in a blinding green light. 

Everyday it became more clear and as she reached her 25 birthday she counted the days until she would meet her new friends. Bow, Glimmer, and Adora. 

———————————————————————————

Being with other living beings that didn’t treat her like a freak was a welcome thing. It wasn’t ideal, her new friends did treat her a little odd but she had admitted to herself long ago that she was odd. 

She couldn’t remember ever having memories of the past while she was in her past lives. Once or twice she had heard of it happening but it was all just lore, legends. There was never any scientific evidence. Stories were all she had. 

And as for her future memories she was sceptical they were memories at all. Things were not as it seemed and she came to a starling realization that she didn’t know everything one particularly night after she had come to bright moon. 

———————————————————————————

Entrapta sighed as she walked the darken halls of the castle. Once again she was having trouble sleeping. 

‘If only this world had some type of melatonin, or jolb wart.’ Her thoughts going back to her past lives where she had trouble sleeping as well. ‘Perhaps the whispering woods has something..’ her thoughts trailed off as she heard something ahead of her. 

Thinking nothing of it as there were many gaurds here, always roaming she continued on. But as she got closer the sounds became discernible. 

Entrapta froze as her friend Glimmer’s distinct voice moaned out for Bow followed by the said boys chuckle. 

“Oh.... OH!” For someone with such knowledge it took a painfully long time for her to fully comprehend what was happening. 

As soon as she did she bolted back to her room. 

Sex

They were having sex. 

Entrapta hadn’t thought of sex in all of this life’s time. She didn’t have any memory coming to the forefront about it, past or future. 

“ I have no memory of this..” she despondently looked down at her hands. “ I have no physical memories of sex at all.” It was disconcerting. 

Physical intimacy was an integral part to all the beings she had lived as. And she had never experienced it, was she broken in some way. 

‘No.’ She thought sensing through her past, there was a problem. “ I’ve never... I’ve never been in love..” it was such a shocking realization she spoke it aloud. 

But she was alone where no one could hear, ‘ just like always.’ The second realization was that life’s work had kept her from a life shared. 

She had always created, always made life better for the world around her. Always she had said there would be time for love later but it never had arrived. 

It was a sad thought. 

So many lives and always alone. 

‘In fact I never had many friends even..’ her thoughts turned to Adora, Bow and Glimmer again and how she cherished them. Then she thought just of Bow and Glimmer... in the other room... doing something she had never done. 

Entrapta’s face light up and she tried to shake her thoughts from her head because this shouldn’t be happening. If she was right and to be frank she usually was what with knowing the future and all. 

This was something that didn’t happen before. Or something that had yet to happen that she wasn’t suppose to see, or hear more like. Everything in her life before this moment had felt rehearsed, like it she was part of a play with a set outcome. But this. This was...

“ unexpected..” her voice echoed excitedly throughout the room. 

Something however she could calculate. 

“Three days until princess prom.” Sadness echoed just as far in the night. 

———————————————————————————

All of it had happened as she had seen in her own mind. The kidnapping, the rescue, and most importantly being left behind. But it wasn’t all bad. Because she knew. 

Her friend thought she was dead. 

An odd fact to find comfort in but it helped her nonetheless. And without fear she made new friends. Vowed to herself this life would be different, she would change, she would share. 

And today was an important day in that process. Today she would meet Hordak. 

She had memories of him, future ones. He was her lab partner. Something that was rare in her lives. She was intrigued to meet someone she would do such life changing work with. 

But it was wrong. Things were not the same as she remembered them, or maybe they were. What she hadn’t accounted for was feeling. Everything had a unique shiny like quality. 

Her heart was pounding as she she made her way back to her reclaimed storage room of a bedroom. She was breathing heavily and was sure there had to be other signs as well. 

She was excited, but about what she couldn’t pinpoint. Then she remembered. Tomorrow she would ask about the portal. 

“And then we’ll bring back the stars.” 

———————————————————————————

Surprise was not something that was familiar to Hordak. Not only on Etheria but on every pathetic plant horde prime had captured the inhabitants had been pitifully predictable. Once in an age one might stand out, have a fighting chance of being noticed. Never enough to be of any concern however. 

But Hordak was no fool, even he had hear whispers of a princess that was smart enough to give the rebels hope of holding out. At lest if his weapons and supplies briefing were to be believed. 

She had single handedly brought advanced technology to the rebels forces. Weapons, ships, medical supplies and if to be believed luxury’s of all kinds

‘Where did she learn all this.’ He pondered ‘Is is possible she just that intelligent.’ He had not had such hopes a planet such as this would produce anything horde prime might deem of worth. 

He would not admit to even himself that even if he had found a way home, he would find anything to give his brother for a chance to redeem himself in his eyes. 

But maybe, just maybe Entrapta could be the answer to all his obstacles. 

———————————————————————————

It had been hard not telling Hordak she knew, to act ignorant of the wider universe out there. She reasoned with herself that if she couldn’t even see any stars, travel was total out of the question with her knowledge. 

It would take to much time, maybe future generations could benefit but she would never see any planet she had known before. Even if they had know of each other when she was there. 

She was resigned to make her new home as comfortable, and advanced as possible. 

But the portal. It gave her hope. ‘Oh to drink coffee again, or taste a fresh homaha.’ Ok so most of her thoughts were of all the foods she would eat again if given the chance. But she would also kill for a medical pod, then again she could probably heal whoever she killed with it. 

Once again she buzzed with energy after meeting with Hordak. She felt it in her fingers and hair that had help make his armor. 

She quickly showered in her makeshift bathroom with stolen cold water getting ready for bed anticipating what tomorrow would bring. 

———————————————————————————

Over the weeks Entrapta had more then surprised him, she had impressed him. Never before had he felt pride. Like there would be something he could show his brother and say he had claimed it in his name. How proud he would be. 

What he would do. 

It took three days for this thought to turn sour. 

What would he do. 

To Entrapta. 

Surly he would see her worth. Would want her to become a part of the glorious great horde. 

But horde prime had no use in his army for that which was not simple a clone of him.

And on every world his brother and his brother alone had a single use for only selected females of the species. Single use being very accurate in this case. 

Hordak could not be as picky with his army’s on a planet where two thirds of the population was female. 

And being a defect clone he had no use for female companionship. Even a fully operational clone could not preform the proper actions in such a situation. Horde prime had seen to that. 

So what would become of Entrapta. 

It was a question he knew the answer to, it did not surprise him. What did however was his response. 

Anger. 

It took him some time to figure out at who. 

Not himself he was not in control. 

Not Entrapta for she had done nothing wrong. 

He was angry at his brother. 

He knew he couldn’t change his mind. He would kill Entrapta as soon as he met her.

‘Or not..’ the thought hit him like a physical blow. 

For some unknown reason he pictured it. Horde prime dragging Entrapta by her hair to his back chamber, her struggling as Hordak simply watches her disappear forever. Her screams then nothing, nothing ever again. 

Would prime make him dispose of her body, would her recognize her by the time his brother was done. 

Why should he care. 

But he couldn’t deny care he did. 

She was useful, she could still be used. He still had use of her. 

He had found her. He should be rewarded. He should be praised. He could accomplish so much with her. 

She was his. 

The thought startled him. Clones did not have possessions and he was sure his brother would not let him keep her.

No he would take her for himself then kill her. 

But not before his fun. 

Hordak’s anger rose. 

He imagined screaming again. 

Entrapta was his.

Slowly the screams changed in his mind. 

They no longer sounded hurt or scared, slowly they became breathy and the tone shifted. 

She belonged to him, he found her and would use her to his will. 

She sounded almost egger now. 

In Hordak’s mind Entrapta’s screams of anguish for horde prime became moans of his name for him. 

The thought hit him like cold water. 

“No...” he whispered “It’s not possible..”

“Not possible.” Echoed imp snapping him from his mind. 

Hordak’s head scanned his sanctum, he was alone, it was late, Entrapta had left for bed sometime ago. 

Unwillingly Hordak envisioned Entrapta in bed, hair loose under her, eyes closed, mouth parted, he wondered if she snored. 

“What is wrong with me?” He asks aloud to no one as he ran his hand through his hair. 

Then with a quick look down curses in his native tongue. 

Hordak, has a hard on. Something that should be impossible. 

But there is the evidence starting quite proudly in his face. 

At first a bitter sting hits him, just another side affect of him being defective. 

Then he remembered Entrapta, she didn’t think he was defective. 

He was surprised by the sudden throb thinking of Entrapta caused him. 

“I’m attracted to her...” he said out loud like an idiot. 

Of course imp begun repeating it and flying above him just out of reach. 

“I will kill you.” He threatened him causing the small creature to become silent as he fell to his masters feet. 

Sleep, he needed sleep. He didn’t often need it but now he felt exhausted. He couldn’t even begin to contemplate what being around Entrapta tomorrow would bring.


	2. Peeping Hordak

Sleep did not help. In fact sleep had been a mistake. He could not control his thoughts when he slept. 

Hordak was not naive, he knew of sex. The many ways it could happen between two beings. And if his army was as active as the rest of Etheria it seemed to be a common occurrence. 

He had caught soldier in compromising positions more then once so his mind had something to work with. Not to mention all the security tapes. 

And work with it his mind did. 

By the time he woke up he was even more exhausted, even more painfully aroused. The idea of seeing the real Entrapta and not dream Entrapta was near impossible. 

But that was weakness and if there was one thing he hated it was being weak. 

So he told himself he would face her and not be affected at all. That he would be strong. 

After all it wasn’t like he could do anything about it. His brother had seen that all his clones would never know physical intimacy. 

There was no hope for him. 

———————————————————————

Something was wrong. Hordak was acting distracted for lack of a better word. 

He was unusually quiet. When she had asked him about something he had mumbled then yelled at her. He was growling under his breath. Even imp gave him a wide birth and stayed near Entrapta. 

She was used to his anger by now but it had always be proceeded by failure of some sort. Now he just seemed grouchy. Something she had no memories of. 

It made work near impossible. 

Not that it was very possible to begin with. 

Space travel had always been a mere novelty to her. Her past worlds not having much more knowledge then the ability to move to their moon or just the end of their own galaxy. 

But with a portal, she could form a bridge. A intergalactic gateway was what everyone had agree would change space travel. But she could never remember one from her past. It was new territory for her. 

It was exciting. Everything before was remembering or at least trying to. But this, this was new. And she could feel the energy of it run through her. 

She was warm, smiling like mad and butterflies swam in her stomach. 

But Hordak was bringing her down from her incredible high. His silence seemed to drag the day on. And as much as she loved her work she was glad that it was time to go back to her room. 

She turned to face him and saw his nonexistent eyebrows were taunt. “Well goodnight Hordak.” He did not answer. 

She walked over to him and still no reaction. So she reached out a tendril of hair to his shoulder. “Hordak?”

He jumped at her touch, literally jumped. The table he was working on rattled and a tool clattered to the floor. 

Entrapta quirked an eyebrow. “Hordak? Are you ok?”

He took a deep breath but did not look at her. “I am fine, I do not acquire assistance, go back to your work.” His dismissive attitude hurt her. 

“No, it’s time for bed, I’m going to sleep now, I know you don’t need to as often but I need to sleep everyday.” She tried reasoning with him. 

Hordak blinked then turned his face finally to her. “I did not realize it was so late, of course rest for tomorrow.” 

Entrapta smiled at his change in attitude, she knew what it was like to get lost in work maybe he could use some rest too. 

As she left she told him as much. “Maybe you should get to bed tonight too, it could be good for both of us.” And with that she left to find a tiny snack before getting ready for bed herself. 

—————————————————————

Hordak didn’t start breathing again until Entrapta was out of earshot. He couldn’t. 

He was starting to understand what his subordinates meant when they said the recruits where just horny teenagers. What that feeling was. 

He looked down and cursed, Disgusting with the betrayal of his own body. He remembered a time he had found two of the recruits in a back closet and learning from one that he could stop the reaction no matter how much he was threatened. 

Entrapta’s words rang in his head. Go to bed, good for both of us. Her smile invaded his mind. He pictured her body as she walked away, the swing of her hips. 

Again he cursed as he swept an armored arm across the table knocking all the things he had not been working on all day scattering them to the floor. He had got nothing done today. 

This was a problem. One he couldn’t think of an answer for. Or at least none he was will to admit to trying. 

Was it because he knew it wouldn’t last. 

As soon as Horde prime arrived Entrapta would die and he didn’t know if he had the strength to give up something that had already started with her. 

Not that he wanted to, right. Just because someone was attracted to someone else didn’t mean they had to act on their thoughts. 

But again his body betrayed him. His mind picturing his lab partner and not in any ways he had actually seen her before. If these fantasy kept going he didn’t know if he could hold back. 

A small voice in the back of his head started to whisper forbidden thoughts to him. 

Did he really not want to take action. It was a chance he would not have again. And did she want him to. 

What she had said, how she looked at him, as no one else had, and her touch. 

He had fought in wars, been healed, he had felt others on himself before but she touch him for no other reason other then to feel him. And the feelings her touch did to him. 

Well that was evident enough from his current state, which was not dissipating. 

One thing he was certain of. This could not go on. He wasn’t getting anything done like this and if it kept happening as regular as this he would need to take care of it. 

If he could not overcome it he would have to satisfy it. 

First he would have to explain to Entrapta, he was sure she would understand. A simple craving to be sated then they could get back to work. 

All would return to as it was and they would complete the portal and bring horde prime here. Then he could go home and forget this nightmare. 

And never see Entrapta again. 

The thought physical hurt him for some reason but he pushed it aside ignoring it. He had a plan now. That he would focus on, not things out of his control. 

Unfortunately he had no idea where Entrapta’s was being kept at night but that was nothing the security monitors couldn’t fix. So he set off to find her by checking footage. 

After an hour he was no longer as certain in his plan. He was however certain that Entrapta was missing. 

He had found her room that much he was sure. A supply room that had been repurposed, one corner piled high with pillows and blankets. Bits of machinery everywhere else. He frowned at the fact she didn’t even have a cot. 

It took him some time to come to the conclusion he could not see past the small door to the left, it did not lead to the hall and he was sure it had not been there when it was built. 

And while he was staring at it wondering what it could lead to it slid opened steam pouring from the opening. 

His first thought was of a secret lab, some place she was experimenting for some form of escape, and it angered him. 

But he was wrong, oh he was so wrong. 

Painfully slow the steam dissipated and Entrapta came into view. 

She was rubbing her long hair with a towel, humming gently, dripping wet and completely nude. 

Hordak forgot how to breath. His eyes practically jumped from his head. And of course his body reacted in other ways. 

He should look way. He knew it wasn’t right to watch someone like this but he couldn’t tear his eyes way. Frankly he just didn’t want to. 

Entrapta finish patting the water off her hair then it begun to braid itself in a large rope down her back. 

She made her way to a pile of clothes and bent over to pick some up, giving hordak a nice view of her back side. It caused a painfully throb in his lower regions and he groaned. 

This is not what he had in mind. This was worse. He couldn’t go out in the hall like this. He was stuck here and Entrapta was going to sleep. 

He glared down. What now. He was lost. 

He looked back to the screen to find Entrapta had put on a shirt and was fixing her bed if it could be called that. 

He would have to get her a real bed. The thought had him imagining her in it. Then he pictured himself with her. He would have to recalculate the size to fit both of them. 

As he thought he didn’t notice his own hands reaching down but he did however feel when it made contact and rubbed against his rock hard sex. It was like fire. 

But it didn’t feel bad, no, in fact it was quite pleasurable. So much so he repeated the action. 

The memory of a general mention “rubbing one out” crossed his mind and he came to the startling conclusion he could exempt to solve this problem on his own. 

It would be better not to involve Entrapta if he could help it, it would make things less messy in the end. 

He pressed against himself again but this time receive less sensation. Confusion clouded him, why did it not feel as good? How did he do this properly? 

He tried remembering what was said again. 

Something about almost yanking his dick off. Using both hands. 

He tried wrapping a hand around himself and giving a tug. It felt amazing but still not as good. He was forgetting something. 

Then an old voice pierced his mind. 

—————————————————————

“Ya, as soon as I imagined that little wildcat from platoon B, I was a fucken gonner.” Clicked his general 

“Your crazy she’s a real man eater that one. How do you even handle that thing of yours.” Replied a smaller man with a laugh. 

Black hair ruffled in defiance “No but don’t you see we would be perfect for each other, we would tame each other.” 

The other man dropped to a whisper, most likely in hopes hordak would not hear him, but hordak and keener senses. 

“...She’s a princess you know, a death sentence...” 

His general was silent for a moment. The sun reflected his shiny red weapons. 

“Let me tell you how I would treat her like a queen.”

—————————————————————

The memory faded out and hordak came to the realization of what he had to do. 

He had to imagine. 

But imagine what, he was at a loss to so he started with just picturing Entrapta. 

At first she was just in his mind as she always was working in the lab covered in her purple overalls and grease stained shirt. But that wasn’t enough

So he recalled the sight he had just seen, of her naked body. As he did so he started to give steady rhythm to his movements. 

It was amazingly successful. His pleasure increased dramatically. 

As he imagined her body in front of him the idea crossed his mind of what it would be like to touch her. But beyond knowing that the skin would be soft he could think of nothing else. 

He didn’t know what it was like to touch her but he could remember her touch on him. 

In his mind Entrapta’s small hand reached out toward his and suddenly it was her touching him and no longer himself. 

He groaned and yanked a little fast. 

She wouldn’t be afraid, she was never shy. She would explore him like a new discovery, fascinated by the way he would feel to her. 

Her inquisitive eyes stared him down in his mind as she examined him and as he imagined her getting closer to get a good look he grunted and squeezed tighter. 

The thought of being inside of her was overwhelming but the position he was imagining was different then he had thought. 

With her face so close to him he was thinking of her lips, something he didn’t have, and how they would feel on him. 

Hordak pictured Entrapta licking her lips then turning them to him, taking him in her mouth. 

He didn’t understand why it felt so good, so right. It should be a disgusting action. But it was anything but. 

It was amazing, it was just what he needed. 

And as he imagined her taking him fully he wrapped his other hand around himself. It became her mouth swallowing him as he gave a involuntary thrust up from his seat. 

Suddenly something snapped in him. A pleasure he had never experienced shot through him and shook his body. His breath stopped and hands stilled as a sticky white substance shot out and came oozing from him a little bit getting on the monitor. 

Finally after what seemed like forever his breath came back to him and the sensations dulled but still a satisfying throb ached in him. Like a the greatest hungry he had ever know was satiated. 

Panting he took stock, he was no longer hard, though he had made a mess, but if this was what he had to do he could work with that. 

His eyes panned up to the monitor and once again he lost his breath. 

His ejaculate had landed directly on Entrapta the thought proved to be to much. 

He imagined her covered in him and sadly became hard all over again. 

He was too exhausted to complain so with a resigned sigh Hordak took himself in hand again and started once more.


	3. Entrapta’s Discovery

It was most likely that everyone had these types of dreams Entrapta reasoned with herself as she lay in the quite darkness of her room in the early morning. 

It was only natural. 

Surely even a innocent soul as herself had to had them in her past lives. Even if she couldn’t remember them. 

She blamed hordak. He was not as she remembered. He was different. 

She had seen in her future memories that they were close, that they talked. But this Hordak had barely spoken to her in a week. Though she had caught him looking at her plenty enough when he thought she was busy. 

She was not an idiot. But she was confused. Hordak was angry at her, she knew that, she just didn’t know why. 

She had spent all night trying to thing of what she had done and what she could do to make it right. 

And that is how she fell asleep, with him on her mind. 

Entrapta touched her lips where the dream ghosted. She wondered if her imagination was accurate. 

That was not a proper thought and if Hordak didn’t already hate her he definitely would if she tried anything like had happened in her dream. 

She gave a defeated sigh. Fostering friendship was one thing but it seemed she would have to wait a little while longer to find someone to try something more with. 

She would have to keep these feeling secret and be content with what she had for now. 

With a stretch she got out of bed and ready for the day. Hoping it wasn’t to awkward when she saw Hordak and if she could forget what he had done to her in her dream. 

—————————————————————

All this should be impossible he reminded himself for what felt like the hundredth time. 

He shouldn’t even be able to complete as was the clone programming. But here he was fucking his own hand, as he had heard soldiers call it, every night this week. What was worse is that he had taken to watching Entrapta in her room while he did it. 

He was almost giddy by the end of the day when she would leave anticipating his new nightly ritual. 

But each time it was a little less enjoyable and when he saw her then next day a little harder not to act on his new fantasies. 

And fantasies he had in abundance. 

He might not have first hand knowledge but he could imagine. It had been one of his strong suit when he was in Horde Primes army. He could anticipate an opponents move, reason out how the battle might go. It was something his brother could use and had saved hordak life more then once. 

But he never thought to use it for pleasure. 

One of his favorite thoughts was about Entrapta’s hair, mostly him holding it down or playing with it roughly. He saved the times he imagined her using it on him for when he was finishing as it was overwhelming. 

He knew he was in trouble when he lost himself in one of his new fantasy while she was in the room. In the middle of the day. 

Lucky, or not, she broke him out of it by calling his name. It took him a moment to realize it was the real Entrapta calling his name and he nearly finished right there. 

That night try as he might to keep himself form thinking of Entrapta and touching himself she invaded his dreams and he woke up unable to take it any long. But this time it didn’t help, it only hurt. 

He looked down at his dark blue appendage and knitted his eyebrows, did it seem darker. 

Either way it wasn’t going down. He couldn’t go out like this. So what?

He decided he would start with a shower he had seen that temperature change affected him and hoped the cold water would help. 

However when he pasted the small mirror in front of his sink he used to brush his teeth he was shocked. 

His hair was standing on end his normal pale face flushed blue and in his red eyes had a yellow pinprick in them. 

“What the hell.” he grabbed at the mirror not believing it was him looking back for a moment. He inspected his face. Some sort of Fluid was seeping from behind his teeth. 

He wasn’t going anywhere today. 

First step shower, second step bloodwork. 

—————————————————————

Entrapta was worried. 

Hordak was always in the lab before her and never left before her. The only time he wasn’t there was when he was in the throne room threatening people but she had checked there too. 

Could he be avoiding her, was he that angry? 

So she started a mission to find him because if she couldn’t apologize they would get no where. 

And that’s how she found herself in the vents above his room. 

His roaring voice was easy to follow and she decided to listen for a moment to see when she should pop in. She quickly realize that she had made a mistake when she made out he was having a conversation with someone 

“This is not happening, what do you want from me?!” Entrapta was curious as to who he was talking in such a tone to and moved close to get a view but was surprised to find him alone. However she was even more surprise to find him naked but a towel around his waist like he had just come form the shower. 

Her hands shot to her mouth to keep from gasping. He was different then what she had imagined in her dream and he was pacing back and forth obviously irritated. 

“This is not working... why is it not working anymore?” he ran a hand though his hair and it popped back up making him growl. Entrapta held back a whimper. 

Then hordak threw of the towel to reveal he was nothing like she had imagined. 

He’s member was dark blue with a white head covered in thick matching white veins, he was huge and right now rock hard. 

“Something is wrong, did I do this to myself...” he seemed lost talking to himself and it was hard for Entrapta to follow him with the heat and wetness building inbetween her legs. 

It was good to know she wasn’t broken that she could feel things like a normal person but this was not the time and place. 

Hordak’s next statement seemed to be of disbelief. “It’s almost as if...” he stopped “But only horde prime... only horde prime...” he babbled looking at himself incredulously. 

Entrapta tried to make sense of the situation. 

It seemed hordak was not mad at her, he was merely horny, but this surprised him, he seemed to think only horde prime could accomplish this. It also seemed he tried to relive himself to no avail. They where mere speculations, but a good start. 

She knew she should leave but she was curious and she leaned in closer. Again she felt the wetness between her legs. 

Suddenly Hordak stilled, he turned around to face the vent and sniffed the air. Entrapta had a horrific thought that he could smell her but that was ridiculous, right?

His eyes shot to the vent and right through Entrapta. Maybe not so ridiculous. 

“En... Entrapta?” Hordak croaked in her direction. 

Two options. 

One. Scramble like hell to get out of there and pretend this never happened and hordak never brings it up. 

Two. Reenact her dream. 

“Entrapta, I know that is you. No one else moves through the air shafts.” He seemed to have a lot of confidence for a naked man. It seemed she would have to go with option two. 

But was she ready for that. Sure she had agreed to try and be more social in this life, that she would try to share it. And she had to admit after that dream she was attracted to Hordak. 

“If you do not come out I will drag out out.” Was it her or did he sound excited at the prospect. Maybe it was just her because the idea sure did excite her. 

She decided to let things go naturally after all she didn’t have memories of this and that in itself was exciting. 

Slowly she removed the cover with her hair and used it to climb down. She decided to give him a wide brith and stand on her feet as not to aggravate him because right now his face was a mix of anger and confusion. 

“Hord-“ she started before he cut her off. 

“What are you doing here? Are you actually here..” confusion seemed to be winning out. 

Entrapta cocked her head to the side and Hordak stepped closer. She moved back on instinct. 

“Y-your naked!” She was starting to lose her nerve and backed up again this time however she collided with the wall. 

He creeped closer. “Your not.” He simply said closing the space between them. 

Entrapta feel hot all over and wasn’t quite sure where to look. Obviously at Hordak his alien physic was fascinating to her, but where to start. 

Hordak lifted a claw hand to her hair and rubbed a strand between his fingers the sensation was like lightning to Entrapta. She whimpered and rubbed her legs together unconsciously to relive herself. 

“You can feel that.” He wondered out loud. “I should have anticipated that.” 

“Hordak, please.” She wasn’t quite sure what she was asking him at this point, she did want this right? So why stop now? Is that what she wanted? Or was she asking him for more. 

A smile played on Hordak’s lips as he brought his face down to her ear. “Please what princess.” 

Entrapta’s mind swam. How did one do this, she was so embarrassed, how was she suppose to tell him what she wanted when she didn’t even know. “Please, I can’t, don’t make me say... please Hordak.” 

He pulled back and she saw his endlessly red eyes now were flashing with yellow. “We will have to work on that.” He told her. 

“Work on wh-“ he cut her off by taking her face in his hands and kissing her. 

Entrapta had never been kissed. There had been a peck here or there in her past life but no one had ever kissed her, not like this. 

At first it was just warm, a little odd even with Hordak having no lips. But then a tongue brushed against her and she sighed and closed her eyes. 

He explored her mouth and encouraged her to do the same. Tentatively she reached out for him placing her hands on his forearms and lifted off her toes to get closer. He own tongue entered his mouth and was surprised at how sharp hit teeth actually were. 

Hordak let out something between a growl and a grunt and pulled his hands down to her clothes letting a claw ghost her cheek. Finally Entrapta opened her eyes to see him looking down at her top in frustration. 

“Off.” Was all he said. She giggled at his childlike behavior. Not wanting to stop touching him she used her hair to shimmy out out her overalls. Unfortunately she did have to brake contact to pull her shirt over her head but it gives her a chance to reposition. This time she decides to feel his taught stomach. 

She could swear he was purring. But he gave her a dangerous look. 

“Everything.” He told her. 

Entrapta looked down, she still had on her panties and bra, suddenly she is self conscious. 

Hordak had the body of a warrior. She by comparison was soft for a lack of a better word, rounder. She looked back up at him with pleading eyes hoping he would understand. 

He did not. 

In one fail swoop a clawed hand cuts through her last remaining dignity. 

“Good.” Was all he had to say for himself. Entrapta began lifting her hair to cover herself and his hand shot out to stop it. She struggled for a minute then simply blushed and let him look. 

Just when she thought she couldn’t stand it any longer he turned away to look at the bed, she followed his eye. It wasn’t made for two. He seemed to come to this conclusion as well and snarled his displeasure. She reached for his hand to reassure him. 

The action caused him to turn back to her and his face softened. Then he tugged her along. They approach the bed and he threw what little blanket and pillow he had on the floor and led her over to it. He placed his hand on her shoulders and guided her to sit down. 

As he settled down next to her she found she was having a hard time looking at him so she fiddled with her hands, something she had never done. 

Gently Hordak took her smaller hands in his clawed ones and put them on his shoulders as he leaned over to kiss her again.

She liked kissing. It help relax her and reassure her that she indeed did enjoy this and very much wanted to keep going. 

Hordak’s hands on her shoulders began pushing her down so she ended up laying beneath him. He seemed to dwarf her. With one hand holding him up he moved the other to run down her neck. 

Inch by antagonizing inch he moved closer to her chest all the while kissing her, she could feel his smirk as he reached his destination. 

When his claws ghosted over her breast she wasn’t prepared for the sensation it would give, she could barely focus to kiss him back. But when his fingers pinched a nipple she really did lose focus. She gave a yelp and shivered underneath him. 

He gave a quick lick to her lips then moved his face down to join his hand. Just his hot breath on her skin was enough to send goosebumps to crawl over her skin. As his tongue snaked it’s way around her she used one hand to hold on to the sheets and the other went in search of her lovers head to guide him. 

Slowly the room filled with heat, moans and small lapping sounds. And as incredible as it felt Entrapta needed more. Once again she instinctively rubbed her legs together causing Hordak to stop. 

He looked up at her and through lidded eyes Entrapta saw the gears turning in his head. “What are you thinking.” She asked. 

He moved lower down her body with a mischievous look. “What are you-“ the gears in her head caught up with her and she realized he was going to use his mouth on her. 

His hand gently moved her legs apart. 

Her voice caught in her throat, should she tell him to stop, did she want him to? 

Through her embarrassment she reasoned this was exploration, and scientific exploration was something she loved. So she reasoned she would love this too. 

Hordak’s hand lingered on her thighs as his face got so close to her she could feel his breath. Then it happened. He gave a tentative lick to her most sensitive place. 

Entrapta couldn’t stop her moan even if she wanted to. Her head fell back to the pillow behind her and she felt the hands on her thighs tighten and claws ghost her skin. 

He returned to her giving a harder lick. Her hands fisted the sheet as he started lapping at her. 

It was dirty. The feeling of his moist appendage on her sex the slick sounds it made. She was amazed she loved it, it should feel wrong but a warmth was building in her gut that she was enjoying. 

Slowly a hand snaked down to join Hordak’s mouth and teased at her entrance. She gave out a groan as he toyed with her. 

He mumbled something into her and the vibrations sent her shaking. Slowly and being very careful of his sharp claw he inserted a finger in her. He looked up at her and said some word she did not recognize before he turned his face back to her and returned to tasting. 

In and out he stroked her, his mouth working just as hard and she was lost. Her eyes closed and her knuckles turned white, the pressure in her stomach was building and threatening to spill over. She called out her lovers name and he sped up holding her hips down with his free hand. 

She was about to reach her peak, there was no way it could feel better then this and she wanted to tell Hordak but all that came out of her mouth was a small squeak. 

He however seemed to understand and knew just what to do. With a swift movement he thrust another finger in her and began to suck on the small nub protruding from her flicking it with his tongue. 

Entrapta screamed as a wave of pleasure racked over her entire body. Even with Hordak holding her down her back ached off the ground. 

By the time she regained her senses Hordak was now hovering over her. This was it. Her first time. She tried to focus through the haze of ecstasy.

She was under the impression that there would be pain so she tried to calm her body to prepare for it, the leftover orgasam helped of course leaving her feeling weightless. She couldn’t tell if her heart was beating so fast from fear, excitement, or just activity. 

As Hordak positioned himself at her entrance she squeezed her eyes shut. She felt his face nuzzled into her neck and he gave a sniff. 

Entrapta’s scientific mind took over and she made a note that Hordak seemed more like an animal then a human in this endeavor. Or maybe he was just a quite lover. She wished that he would say more to her. 

She was just about to tell him as much when he suddenly slammed into her. 

But that wasn’t what surprised her. 

It was the bite that did that. 

As soon as he entered her he sunk his razor sharp teeth into her shoulder. 

It should hurt, should be excruciating both the bite and her loss of virginity. But miraculously she felt no pain. An anomaly, or perhaps a chemical reaction. 

Because she could however feel a liquid enter her body through the bite, it was warm and soothing. Meanwhile her lower half had a pleasant fullness. 

After a tense moment of silence Hordak released her neck and moved his face back. She finally opened her eyes to look at him. 

He was hovering over her and unlike she thought there was no blood on his mouth. She did take note that his eyes had now fully turned yellow. 

He seemed to take her look as invitation to move and slowly moved out of her a bit. The friction felt glorious. 

Entrapta snaked her long hair down Hordak’s shoulders and back to reach his ass and pushed him back inside her again. The action elected a moan from her and a smirk from her lover. 

Hordak set a rhythm of slow short thrust and Entrapta hummed at the feeling it caused her. 

She had pleasured herself before once or twice but this was a hundred times, no a million times better. Something about the thrill of it being someone else to make her feel this way, the ability to lose herself in the feeling and not have to work for it. 

She reached up her arms to link over Hordak’s neck causing her body to shift and him to slip out further this time before reentering her. She moaned in response and tried to bring her hips to match his noticing how more friction meant more pleasure. 

“Faster.” She breathed out and he obeyed instantly. Her fingernails dung into Hordak’s neck and her legs went to join her hair around his hips. 

The new position caused him to sink deeper and it hit a new location inside of her. She was surprised to feel a slight pressure when he was fully sheathed and the most intense wave of pleasure. 

“Oh! H-hordak..” she yelled out unable to tell him what she was feeling. He responded with a grunt and proceeded to bury his face in the hair behind her neck inhaling deeply. 

The small room was hot and full of the sounds of their love making now. In a moment of clarity Entrapta blushed at the wet sounds but then Hordak hit that place inside her again and she felt the same building in her stomach and she was lost to him. 

Inside of her Hordak actually managed to grow larger and stretched her to her limits. His movements became less fluid and a little more erratic. She could tell they both were close and smiled at the fact they were so in-sync. 

As she toppled over the edge Entrapta called out Hordak’s name and clutched on to him with everything she had. Her body convulsed almost violently around him as waves of pleasure rolled over her. 

Above her Hordak grunted and buried himself deep in her one last time before filling her with a warmth she could not describe. It seemed like it went on for ages.

She seemed to calm down first and watched with heavy eyes the look that played on her lovers face. It was the first time she had seen him so content, so at peace. She reached out a hand to his cheek and his eyes snapped open to her. 

They were completely yellow. 

Entrapta’s mind only had a moment to be puzzled at that before she yawned and a deep sleep pulled her under.


End file.
